


Dio fu

by Batsylovesjoky



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, God - Freeform, M/M, batsylovesjoky, dccomics - Freeform, lynxina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsylovesjoky/pseuds/Batsylovesjoky
Summary: In a world in which Batman became God, he faces the consequences of his best - or worst - choice...





	Dio fu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my translators and friends who did this awesome work. One of those friend is Sorujaa who you can find on AO3!

An unknown world, unfocused and most certainly a dream. A world both dark and beyond the skies. A universe where Batman, alone on his throne, has taken God's place. He sits there, severe, on his shapeless chair of shifting black molasses. The dark matter seems alive under the body of the amateur god. It releases particles in great numbers, lets them bounce through the atmosphere, and then swallows them back into its thick gelatinous mass.

Batman, drowning in a black cape which twirls inexplicably in the airless space, is silent, like the world in which he now lives. The sound of silence resonates in his skull. His blood flows and pounds against his temples. The soundlessness of this place chokes him, but fighting in his head are entirely different demons.

"The first thing I thought about when I became God… my parents... Reuniting with them… What I've always dreamed of: giving them a better life. Allowing them to live forever by my side, here. Then again… thinking about a future with you, without anyone to judge me…"

"Shh…"

By his feet, embracing his legs like a cat curling against its owner, the Joker whispers. He is at peace. Calm. His sick grin is now a smile, calm and serene; soft. Batman looks at him and it hurts. His eyes flash and his grinds his teeth, jaw clenched. Under his shining black mask, he's frowning.

The Joker slides up his master's legs, rediscovering each molecule of the body buried under the black suit. Slowly reaching up to his knees, the sweet clown puts his silver tongue to work.

"No need to feel guilty… I'm honoured that you chose me instead of your parents. Don't regret your choice. Don't reject me like you used to... I know why you chose me. What could you have done about your parents? Have them come here… only to send them back to Heaven? Tell them that… you love me?"

"I don't love you, I…"

"Yes, you do…."

A faint cackle reaches the dark God's ears, and his head drops. He looks at the Joker, who has slithered up his torso, and his eyes fill with hatred and contempt. He looks at this body flush against his own, arms wrapped around his waist, face resting on his chest. Which one disgusts him the most, the Joker… or himself? Batman, resigned, wraps his arms around the frame of the silent Joker, and cries. His jaw tightens. His eyes are squeezed shut, and yet tears escape to slide down his cheeks, all the way to his chin, where they drop, finally splashing onto either his arms, or the clown's green hair.

The Joker tenderly closes his eyes, vibrating from the feel of his very first warm embrace. It's powerful and clumsy, it suffocates and hurts him, but it still betrays his beloved Batman's feelings. He patiently waits until the bat god lets go of him to raise his head and study his superior's evasive gaze.

Batman, arms in his lap, embarrassed and clumsy, stares at the floor. He's frowning like an upset child. The Joker smiles and his hands slowly travel, snake-like, up to his sad companion's face. He grasps the new god's strong jaw with his delicate fingers and leans in closer, hissing. As Batman tenses, the Joker kisses his lips and bites him, spilling his romantic venom in his prey's body, which fights desperately against the warm embrace of the spreading poison.

The Joker, like a languid predator, keeps smothering his partner, who lies paralysed by the venom surging into his body. After a relentless battle against his feelings, Batman lets the poison take effect and slowly relaxes against the Joker's greasepaint lips. The latter straightens up and sits his gigantic body on his weak partner's lap. Facing him, he lowers his head and sees a defenceless Batman full of still-repressed desire.

The clown observes a frustrated and languishing God pleading for his body to be debauched by what he's hated the most in his whole existence. The emerald-haired giant's face is still calm. A smirk appears and he exults in having his desire finally reciprocated by his idol.

Batman, mentally exhausted from his self-fought battle, admires each and every cell belonging to the gigantic man sitting in his lap. His shiny skin, still covered in makeup even in this world above everything, the dark circles under eyes which have seen too much during their life below, his bare throat and the hint of his clavicles under his shirt...

His body craves the Joker, more than he can admit. He whines, breathless. He looks at this tall, strong man, and his eyes plead with utter desperation. The Joker, skin pale as the moon, retreats and takes his god with him. Batman's body follows the Joker's, feverish, and shudders against him. His arms dangle around the Joker's waist as he lets his nemesis guide him.

The Joker tenderly embraces his muscular but weakened body and takes him to the ground. They hit the floor heavily, as one, and drops of the dark throne fly up to levitate around them. The Joker, crushed by this new God and covered by the suddenly-still black cape, grins even wider. The object of his wildest desires is above him, shivering and eager, willing to do anything to quench his thirst for love.


End file.
